Can I Keep You?
by lostpageofmemory
Summary: ..LETTER SERIAL.. A letter Naruto intended to keep to himself managed to reach Sasuke all thanks to some unsolicited friendly help. All confessions had to break lose. Intended AU.
1. The Lost Letter

**DISCLAIMER: Hello to all those who wish to sue me. Sadly, I am now going to say that I do not own Naruto. I simply own my fantasies.**

**TITLE: Can I Keep You?**

**Summary: A letter Naruto intended to keep to himself managed to reach Sasuke all thanks to some unsolicited friendly help. All confessions had to break lose. Intended AU.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SASUNARU/NARUSASU**

**Warning: Yaoi.**

**A/N: Please grace me your attention and leave a review. It'd be a big help, seriously. Thanks!**

* * *

It was getting foggy outside when Naruto came home after finishing a week-long trip to some mountain for their photography class. Sure, he was a nature buff and all but it seems like all the stress from the midterms has taken its toll on him.

Good thing two of his roommates were out on a date, he could at least savor the silence as much as he can. Seems like Shikamaru and Choji weren't going to return until later, so he figured that tonight would be the best time to lock himself up in the bath. A good, warm bath.

The problem, however, in having good baths is the fact where his mind, instead of trying to relax, tends to drift away to thoughts he wholeheartedly wish didn't exist. That thought... was his high school crush and whatnot, Uchiha Sasuke. He sighed. Just the thought of the name made his body tremble and heart flinch.

Until now, he still didn't manage to understand why thinking of him had to hurt that much. It wasn't until after he finished showering that he had come to a resolution that he needed to stop whatever's happening to him for the last time before things get out of hand.

He had to at least get things off his mind. _Right_, he thought. He had to finish this once and for all.

After settling down, he grabbed a pen and started scribbling away. After about two trash bins filled with crumpled papers later, he finally had the letter done. He folded it in three and slipped it in his planner. He ought to revise that tomorrow.

Sleep has dawned upon him and as he was about to turn his lamp off, he looked at his letter for the last time and whispered, "Goodnight, Sasuke."

* * *

It was a good afternoon, that day. He had just finished his chemistry and physics report and was on his way to freshen up before his presentation later that night when the flag on his mailbox caught his attention. It wasn't the end of the month yet but he's already receiving letters. Odd as it may seem, curiosity got the best of him and he took the envelope as he headed towards his rented apartment.

_Blag. _The door came crashing down, full force from Sasuke's hands.

He didn't expect to receive a letter… not from him. After all this time, that man still had the nerve to make his presence known to him. He was getting along with everything fine in his new environment and then the letter happened. But what was written there made him change his mind—change his heart.

_Hey,_

_It's almost 2 a.m. and I'm still wide-awake. I guess it has become a habit because this isn't unusual for me anymore. It has always been like this since you left. I am restless at night and come the wee hours of morning, I am struck by moments of blinding clarity. It is only now that I gather the courage to stop trying to forget about us and what we could've had. All the could've beens and what ifs resound through my head and suddenly I am heavy with guilt and can't stop blaming myself. I can't help but think that I've lost my only chance for real happiness in this life. I'd like to think that we would've been so happy together. And when I look back on what kept me from being honest to you and to me, all I see are useless fears and binding doubts. I've wasted so much time._

_You were the one constant thing in my life, the one person I always look forward to being with. And somehow, I knew you felt the same way. I almost missed it, the way your eyes seemed to see through me, how your touch was always heartbreakingly uncertain, and how you always fought to make me feel less disregarded. Those who knew about my feelings used to ask me, "Why don't you tell him? You know you're in love with him and he's in love with you. Why are you holding back?" But I never listened, not to them, not to myself, not even to you. I was so convinced that life couldn't be that perfect, that there should be something tragic in every person's life._

_I should've told you. I should've told you this before when what we could have been was still within my grasp. I should've opened my mouth before I finally pushed you away to go pursue your own goals and dreams. Are you still willing to give us a chance?_

_Can I keep you?_

_Me_

He knew it was from him. There weren't any names yet he knew it was from him.

In no more than a second, Sasuke was out the door. Nevermind that he had an exam the next day. Forget that he'd said yes to a date later that night. He knew he had to talk to Naruto. Even if it meant flying four hundred miles away from his school.

* * *

"Where the fuck is that paper?!" Shikamaru and Choji were jolted out from their reverie by the shrilling shout of the blonde boy. They were still suffering from the hangover and yet here he was, getting the lights out of them by shouting something incoherent.

"The hell's your problem, Naruto?" Choji stood up heading towards the kitchen. Now he was hungry. "The paper that was in my planner! Where the hell is it?" Shikamaru really couldn't tell whether Naruto was dancing or prancing. He was getting dizzy just by looking at the blonde, but managed to answer him nonetheless. "I have no idea what you're talking abou-- Oh that." Naruto stopped dead on his tracks. "What _that_?!" If only hearts could literally jump out of chests, Naruto's would've already taken a leap. "I sent it to the address written there. I figured, maybe I could repay your taking over my shift last week at the vid store by doing that errand for-- What the hell?!" Naruto was looming over Shika in a flash, wearing a smile not as friendly as Shika would like to think. "That wasn't an errand." Just before world war three strikes, Choji's voice could be heard somewhere in their apartment. "Oi, Naruto! Go get the door."

Deciding that it was for the best that Naruto distance himself from his roommate, he headed towards the door. He had to worry about that letter later. He has some other things to do anyway.

And he actually thought things couldn't get worse as he peeked through the door and saw the person on the other side.

"Sasuke."

* * *

A/N: More:) Reviews people!!! Thanks a bunch!! 


	2. The Death of a Heart Walking Away

**DISCLAIMER: All Naruto goodies and references to familiar movies belong to their creators. Only the plot is rightfully mine.**

**TITLE: Can I Keep You? Chapter Two: The Death of A Heart/Walking Away**

**SUMMARY: Continuation of the Letter Serial. Part two. :)**

**PAIRING: SasuNaru/NaruSasu**

**RATING: T**

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for the delay in the update but in turn, I wrote one helluva chappie, in my opinion. So why don't you go share yours and please, leave a review and keep me writing. Ne?**

**Happy holidays!**

**A/N 2: Just so we're clear, a single line break signifies a change in scenes. :)**

* * *

_**Last time on Can I Keep You?**_

_"Where the fuck is that paper?!" Shikamaru and Choji were jolted out from their reverie by the shrilling shout of the blonde boy. They were still suffering from the hangover and yet here he was, getting the lights out of them by shouting something incoherent. _

_"The hell's your problem, Naruto?" Choji stood up heading towards the kitchen. Now he was hungry. "The paper that was in my planner! Where the hell is it?" Shikamaru really couldn't tell whether Naruto was dancing or prancing. He was getting dizzy just by looking at the blonde, but managed to answer him nonetheless. "I have no idea what you're talking abou-- Oh that." Naruto stopped dead on his tracks. "What that?!" If only hearts could literally jump out of chests, Naruto's would've already taken a leap. "I sent it to the address written there. I figured, maybe I could repay your taking over my shift last week at the vid store by doing that errand for-- What the hell?!" Naruto was looming over Shika in a flash, wearing a smile not as friendly as Shika would like to think. "That wasn't an errand." Just before world war three strikes, Choji's voice could be heard somewhere in their apartment. "Oi, Naruto! Go get the door."_

_Deciding that it was for the best that Naruto distance himself from his roommate, he headed towards the door. He had to worry about that letter later. He has some other things to do anyway._

_And he actually thought things couldn't get worse as he peeked through the door and saw the person on the other side._

_"Sasuke."_

* * *

"Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes were saucer-wide when Sasuke's voice shook him out of his unintended shock. "Hey."

_Eek, blag._

Now it's Sasuke's turn to have his eyes bulge out in surprise as the awfully brown door suddenly slammed in his face. "What the?!" He managed to gather his composure and decided to knock on the door again.

All thanks to the Blair Witch Project, Naruto has learned every possible way of rolling his eyes left to right, up and down, and well, any other direction as to signify fear of the environment. Suddenly, the room felt like it was closing in on him, and he's feeling suffocated by the minute. "Who's that and why the hell are you slamming the door? Last time I checked, it was Shika's role to do the door slamming to other girls' faces when he gets jealous." Choji re-entered the room and sat beside Shikamaru whose eyes were darted curiously at Naruto. "That voice was familiar. Was that… Sasuke?"

And just by the mention of the name, Naruto picked up his things and stepped away from the door crossing the room. "Where the hell are you going Naruto?" Shika's question rapidly became as hard as any physics exam, or so it seems to Naruto. Just when he was about to climb down the tree outside their living room window, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind and the dumbest, he realized later on. "Uh, grocery shopping." The remaining roommates sat dumbfounded by the boy's answer. Choji broke the silence then, still staring out the window. "At ten in the evening?!"

* * *

If it weren't for his shouting hair color, Naruto would regard his self as a ninja, considering his nth time of climbing up and down the tree without any trouble. However, his self-gratification may have to wait later as he met onyx eyes as soon as his shoes touched the ground.

"Grocery shopping at this time?" A smirk was running through Sasuke's face and Naruto's not liking it one bit. _It was just like the old times, _Sasuke thought. "How in the--What the hell are you doing here, Sasuke?" If that wasn't defensive, then Sasuke wouldn't want to experience what that is with Naruto. "You're always running out the window when you're slamming the door. And hey, I mean no harm. I'm just here to talk." Naruto started walking away, headed towards his supposed grocery shopping. He scoffed. "Right. You traveled god knows how many miles away from your place just to 'talk'. Give me a break here." Sasuke was following suit, and Naruto knows exactly why Sasuke was there. It's just that he wasn't expecting a reaction that crazy, or fast even. It hasn't been 24 hours since that letter left his planner yet here was the love of his god-condemned life, seemingly wanting to talk about what the letter's containing. His thoughts were broken by the sudden outburst of Sasuke's voice behind him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Naruto? I just wanted to ask some questions and clear something out."

There was silence then. Naruto didn't know what to say anymore. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh, about the letter. Don't bother thinking about it. That was just my silly heart talking,' or maybe 'oh so you got the letter. So are we hanging?' or 'I think I know what your answer is.'? He sighed in resignation for lack of answers. He went inside the 24-hour convenience store and started taking items he didn't really need. Sasuke, on the other hand, is still trailing, right about two steps behind him, walking in silence… until now.

"I received a letter today. It was quite a love confession." Naruto rivaled the Ice Princess for turning into a marvelous piece of ice work posing as a grocery shopper. He cleared his throat then managed to get some voice out of his box. "Really. I don't care." Being patient has become one of Sasuke's best cards but not tonight, not when a very simple question couldn't get out of his mouth and the receiver of the question isn't as easy to get along with either. "Well, it doesn't have the sender's name on it but I pretty much have an idea who it's from." Naruto's heartbeat was pounding really hard, that it seemed to have topped his tensed sorting of groceries at the counter. "Hasn't it occurred to you yet that I don't really want to have this conversation or any at all?" Sasuke sighed. _This is going to be a long night,_ he thought.

They walked out of the store and started to walk to god knows where.

* * *

Seriously, an exam the next day and a flight to catch really isn't going to happen if their one liner conversations continues. He grabbed a piece of paper from his jacket and showed it to Naruto. "I think this came from you." A flash of white sheet of paper later and then the world stopped.

Naruto wished he could just disappear at that moment. But since he couldn't, he had two choices to get out of the hell-hole situation: one, admit to Sasuke that yes, he did wrote that letter but never intended to send it to him; or two, deny all allegations until the other man decides to give up and leave.

Considering the panic he's currently experiencing, he decided for door number two.

"Heh. What the hell are you talking about? I didn't write any letters, specially not to you." He wasn't sure if the smile he tried wearing actually convinced one of his oldest friends, but then he thought, a man can dream. He started walking again, now realizing that they were on a deserted street, only with the street lights to guide them through their journey. "Really now?" Sasuke snickered. "Oh come on, Naruto. You don't really expect me to believe that this came from someone else, do you?" Now, Naruto was really ticked off. He stopped dead on his tracks and finally faced the trailing Sasuke. "Is your head really that big to think that someone hundreds of miles from you would send you a letter? A love letter, you might add. Come on, Sasuke. Put some reason to this. Maybe you got some crazed admirer back at your place or something."

Did Sasuke say it was going to be a long night? He didn't think he'd see the light of day. He looked at the paper in his hands and started reading, with as much feelings he could muster from his single semester in a drama class elective. "_I_ _almost missed it, the way your eyes seemed to see through me, how your touch was always heartbreakingly uncertain, and how you always fought to make me feel less disregarded…_" Naruto almost cringed at the sound of his own letter being read to him by the person who inspired him to write it. "Naruto, that awfully sounded like what we were back in high school and I know you, I know this hand writing—"

"You don't know me, Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes were quite blurry at that moment and Sasuke couldn't place the emotion swimming in those orbs. He tried asking for clarity, but just as he opened his mouth, Naruto was at it again. "Three years, Sasuke. Three years of not hearing from you. Not a single update, a phone call, a visit, nothing. Three years of having an empty void in my life doesn't seem to add up to your claim that you know me so cut the crap and stop saying that the goddamn letter was from me because it's not!"

Sasuke being speechless was an understatement. He thought, _since when did Naruto become so articulate when it comes to these things?_ The groceries were at the ground now, with Naruto's hands shaking from frustration or maybe even anger. Sasuke was still thinking of what to say when Naruto had him again. "You think you can barge in to my life just like that talking about something you're not even sure if I'm involved with? You had the nerve to do that when you walked out of my life just as easy." Naruto wasn't done with what he's saying when he saw Sasuke's mouth open in retort.

"I never walked out of your life, Naruto! I—" Naruto could hear Sasuke's staggered breathing now, thinking that he, too, was probably just as frustrated as he is. "I never planned on walking out of your life because you're the one who pushed me away!"

It wasn't frustration that's running through Naruto's veins but anger. "I didn't push you away! I never said anything about wanting us to be apart! We were doing great then I hear that you're entering some university far away from here! You never even told me you were planning on getting away!"

"That wasn't a plan! That was a scholarship and you know as much as I do that I badly need that scholarship!" It was a good thing that it was late in the evening and no one's there to watch them box with their words.

"Yeah, and you couldn't get a scholarship here. You couldn't even talk about it with me and maybe, just maybe, we could work things out for you here."

"You never told me that you wanted me to stay! All you did was flash that smile of yours and goof off! You never seemed to have a care about what's actually happening in my life. How was I supposed to know that you wanted me here? Huh?"

They were both near tearing each other's throat out and the shortness of their breaths was proof to that. Naruto looked at Sasuke and stared at those black orbs. He looked… helpless. "How was I supposed to know, Naruto?"

"You just are, Sasuke." He picked up the groceries he dropped earlier and started walking away. He knew he had to or else he was going to die right then and there.

Sasuke was frustrated to say the least. He was torn with going back to his school or staying here and continue talking or fighting, whatever's better, with Naruto. Naruto's words struck him with utmost pain and even anger that he just couldn't help himself from opening his mouth once again.

"So that letter really wasn't from you?"

Naruto stopped again and turned around, only this time, wearing a sad smile on his face. "I guess your admirer really got it bad and just had the same handwriting as me."

He turned around and started walking again, this time with haste. He had to get away from Sasuke fast. He had his heart killed by Sasuke's walking away from his life before. Now, he was the one walking away avoiding the harm doing otherwise may bring. He hasn't even reached his fifth step when he heard Sasuke say,

"Well that's too bad coz if it was, I would've asked if I can keep you too."

Naruto's heart died again.

Seeing Naruto walking away from him that night was more than he could take. He had to get away. He reached for his phone and had a ticket booked away from that place. He sighed and started walking the other way. Three years ago he never would've thought Naruto would love him. But then again, three years ago it wouldn't hurt as much as it did now. Sure, he knew that walking away and not fighting for his happiness was never really easy.

But nobody told him it was going to be that hard.

* * *

A/N: Done! Reviews people! Keep 'em coming and I'll keep writing! Lol! Happy holidays again. 


	3. Update Update

Okay guys.

So let's just say I am on the verge of drowning from misery… because I just can't seem to finish my stories.

But I swear, in a week's time, the stories will be updated. Up and running. But I'm gonna need your help. Seriously.

Now be good bunnies and go to the link below and answer the poll regarding the stories that I specified there. Alrightee?

(remove the spaces between the periods, okay?)

www. fanfiction. net/forum/TheNarutoPairingsAYaoiFandomPolls/45401/

Thanks. A. Lot.

My plot bunnies are going in for the kill.


End file.
